


The Definition of Modification

by myideaofbeautiful



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin would never forget the first time he met Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Modification

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> Okay so these characters don't belong to me and I make no profit from this.  
> Thanks to my sis for the quick read through.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Merlin would never forget the first time he met Arthur.

He was six years old and was fiddling with the two small wheels uncle Gaius had attached to his bicycle. He had managed to remove one of the extra wheels and was busy with the other. 

“What are you doing?” Merlin nearly dropped the screwdriver on his foot from fright. Merlin looked up and recognised the boy as one he had seen in the park as he made his way back from school the previous day. The boy was Merlin’s age, with blond hair and blue eyes. 

“I’m fixing my bike.” Merlin replied returning back to his task.

“It doesn’t look broken.” The blond boy observed.

“That’s because it isn’t.”

“But you said…” Arthur began voice rising in pitch.

“I never said it was broken.” Said Merlin raising an eyebrow at Arthur. Merlin had been practicing it for a while trying to copy what uncle Gaius’s eyebrow did when ever Merlin broke something or the news man said something to do with taxes of sickness or….

“How do you fix something if it isn’t broken?”

“I’m modifying it.” Merlin simply stated and gave a small cry of victory as the wheel finally came loose. And then proceeded to fall on his bum as the weight of the bike tipped to his side. Merlin sat a few seconds blinking uncomprehendingly before scowling at a sniggering Arthur. Merlin then got up and shook the dirt off himself with one hand and held his bike with the other. 

“You call that modifying?” Arthur asked. 

“I saw Freya riding one that looked like this, and if she can I can do it too.” Merlin said before pushing the bike onto the paved path of their sidewalk. 

“How old is Freya?” Arthur asked.

“Eleven,” Merlin answered but quickly continued when he saw Arthur opening his mouth. “But that doesn’t change anything, and I’m going to prove it.”

And with that he threw his leg over the bike, placing his foot on the paddle and pushing his leg forward. Merlin’s other leg joined and for three seconds they worked in tandem pushing forward and concurring the side walk. That is until he rode over a loose piece of gravel, pulled the bike sideways and lost his balance. Merlin heard the sound of running footsteps and opened his eyes when they stopped. Arthur leaned over the bike, small frown smoothing out as he saw the lack of serious damage. He reached out and helped the bike off Merlin, but not before lifting his eyebrow and smiling smugly down at Merlin.

“Told you it wasn’t modified.” 

***


End file.
